


Happy Birthday, Credence [ART]

by Nerina80, RomanceLou



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerina80/pseuds/Nerina80, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/pseuds/RomanceLou
Summary: You turn 21 just once in your life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RomanceLou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy birthday, Credence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9993008) by [RomanceLou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/pseuds/RomanceLou). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://nerina80.tumblr.com


End file.
